Jealous
by Caramelchocolatte
Summary: [ONE SHOOT]Baekhyun itu pencemburu hebat, tapi anehnya aku suka. "Tapi Baekhyun juga sudah bilang kalo Baekhyun cemburu." Chanbaek/Drama-Humor-Fluffy-Cringey/BL/Yaoi/CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN


Baekhyun itu lucu, coba saja amati lekat-lekat. Bibirnya itu selalu saja mencebik kalau ia sedang kesal, bosan, atau merasa tidak diperhatikan. Haha ingin tertawa jadinya, rambutnya lurus berwarna madu. Halus sekali saat kusentuh, sehalus pipi gembilnya yang sering sekali merona karena perbuatanku.

"Chan-chan." Nah, perhatikan bagaimana caranya memanggilku, sangat manis hingga rasanya aku tidak tahan jika tak segera memeluknya. Kupeluk erat dirinya yang sedari tadi duduk di belakangku, ia tersenyum sangat manis juga tidak lupa membalas pelukanku, tak kalah erat.

"Ayo beli es krim, Chanyeol!" Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menatap netranya yang jernih, kukecup bibirnya yang ranum itu. Sungguh aku gemas dan tidak tahan untuk tak mengecupnya. Baekhyun, kamu cantik sekali, aku hanya mengujar dalam hati. Ia terlihat cemberut ketika tak mendapati tanggapan dariku, dan memalu ketika aku kembali mengecup bibirnya, kali ini dengan sedikit lumatan. Mata jernih itu berpendar, menatap keseluruh ruangan, aku tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat rona merah itu muncul, menjalar hingga telinganya. Kucubit gemas pipinya yang disambut lengkingan suara darinya.

"Chanyeolll, sakit." Hehe, sakit katanya. Namun bukannya berhenti, aku malah semakin lancang mencubit setiap bagian, dari kanan ke kiri atas ke bawah. Begitu seterusnya sampai Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dariku. Kutatap kedua matanya sambil kuusak surai madu yang terasa halus saat kusentuh tersebut.

"Maaf." Ujarku diselingi kekehan, Baekhyun masih cemberut, bibirnya mencebik, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Heran, bagaimana bisa ada manusia selucu Baekhyun?

"Nanti kita beli eskrim ya, tapi setelah kau mandi dan mengganti pakaianmu." Begitu saja ekspresinya sudah girang sekali. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipinya, lagi. Ia beranjak, secepat yang ia bisa, Baekhyun bilang apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol dia sebisa mungkin harus bergegas dengan cepat. Tak jarang ia tersandung kakinya sendiri saking bersemangatnya, akupun seringkali menegurnya untuk berhati-hati yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran kekanakan miliknya.

Dalam 5 menit semuanya selesai, aku sampai terheran-heran dengan cara Baekhyun mandi. "Chanyeol, ayo!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan tawa yang tentu saja kusambut dengan tawa milikku.

**-JEALOUS-**

Kami berjalan dengan tangan bertautan, dan kalian harus tau jika Baekhyun itu cerewet. apa saja bisa dibicarakannya, bahkan sampai seekor kucing liar yang ia lihat tengah mengobrak-abrik sampah untuk mencari makanan.

"Chanyeol, menurutmu kenapa bintang tidak pernah terlihat di langit malam kota Seoul?" Aku mendongak ke atas, melihat langit yang kini sudah berwarna gelap karena hari sudah kunjung malam. Sedetik kemudian, tatapanku beralih kepada sesosok laki-laki mungil yang kini berada di sebelahku. Aku tersenyum menatapnya, yang dibalas oleh senyum cantik miliknya.

"Kau lihat lampu-lampu itu?" Tunjukku pada beberapa lampu-lampu kota, ia mengikuti arah pandangku, menatap ke sekelilingnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Karena alasan tersebut, bintang tidak mau muncul. Gemerlap lampu kota membuat bintang tidak terlihat, Baekhyun." Ia mengangguk-angguk paham kemudian hendak membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Jika di pedesaan, bintang tentu akan terlihat kan Chanyeol?" Netra jernihnya menatapku dengan tatapan ingin tahu, akupun mengangguki pertanyaannya. Kuusak surai madunya, kemudian kutarik tangannya untuk menuju ke salah satu kedai favorit kami. Baekhyun bilang ingin eskrim, jadi begitu satu cone eskrim strawberry itu berada ditanganku, ia langsung menyambutnya dengan senang.

Aku tersenyum ketika melihatnya memakan eskrimnya dengan lahap, lucu sekali ketika noda-noda eskrim itu tersemat di kanan kiri bibirnya. Kuusap keduanya dengan ibu jariku, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menggumam terimakasih. Kurasakan ponselku bergetar tanda adanya notifikasi, ternyata hanya Suho hyung yang mengirimiku sebuah gambar. Aku pun membukanya dengan asal-asalan sebelum mataku melotot diikuti dengan suaraku yang memecah konsentrasi Baekhyun dengan eskrimnya disana. Baekhyun terlonjak, matanya menatapku dengan penasaran. Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk, merasa malu karena perbuatanku yang membuatku dipandang beberapa orang di kedai ini.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang mendayu-dayu lembut di telingaku. Aku hanya menggaruk leherku yang tidak gatal sambil menggeleng. Baekhyun merasa tidak puas dengan jawabanku, alhasil iapun merebut ponselku dan melihat hal apa yang membuatku sampai heboh seperti tadi. Dan setelahnya Baekhyun hanya merengut sampai cepat-cepat beranjak dari sana, aku tahu ini akan terjadi, kususul langkahnya yang lumayan cepat.

"Baekhyun!" Panggilku lantang, namun si mungil itu tak menoleh, malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sayang." Aku berhasil menangkap tangannya dan membuat tubuhnya berbalik menatap kearahku. Tentu saja aku tau ekspresinya itu, bibirnya maju beberapa senti dengan raut tertekuk sempurna. Aku hampir saja meledakkan tawaku, jika saja tidak mengingat bahwa Baekhyun yang seperti ini adalah yang paling serius.

"Baek, itu hanya sebuah gambar." Jelasku memelas. Ia menatapku tak terima, dan mulutnya bersiap melontarkan sebuah kata-kata yang sudah sangat aku hapal bunyinya.

"Hanya sebuah gambar kau bilang Chanyeol?! kau menyukai Irene dan aku tidak suka itu."

Satu lagi, Baekhyun itu pencemburu hebat. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak mengijinkanku menjadi seorang fanboy dari girlgrup redvelvet. Suho hyung memang sering sekali mengirimiku gambar Irene redvelvet yang kenyataannya hanyalah biasku. Aku hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas.

"Baek." Rengekku, Baekhyun berpaling, masih marah sepertinya. "Baekhyun, sayang. Kau tahu jika nomor satu tetaplah dirimu seorang." Baekhyun masih diam, enggan menatapku.

"Baek, ayolah. sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku hanya menyukai Irene sebagai biasku." Ujarku kembali memelas, berharap agar Baekhyun luluh dan tidak marah lagi.

Baekhyun berbalik menatapku dengan tatapan puppy miliknya, yaampun aku hampir saja ingin menciumnya di tempat. "Tapi Baekhyun sudah sering bilang juga, kalau Baekhyun cemburu." bibirnya itu lucu sekali, aku jadi gemas sendiri hingga merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak suka jika Chanyeol menyukai orang lain, walau cuma Irene." ujarnya ikut memelas, aku jadi tidak tega. Baekhyun itu pencemburu hebat, namun entah kenapa aku malah suka, dan juga suka sekali dengan sengaja membuatnya cemburu, walau pada akhirnya aku selalu merasa bersalah.

"Hey, sudah ya jangan sedih. Iya, Chanyeol janji tidak akan suka Irene lagi." Walau mungkin janji itu kuingkari sendiri pada akhirnya, tapi aku tetap tau batas. Aku hanya mencintai lelaki mungil yang kini tengah kupeluk ini. Dan tidak akan mudah untuk berpaling dari sosoknya yang begitu mengagumkan.

Mudah sekali membuatnya tidak marah lagi, Baekhyun itu seperti anak kecil. Walau kenyataannya usianya sudah mencapai 20 tahun. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin eskrim lagi, pokokknya Chanyeol harus membelikannya!" kukecup bibirnya lama, ia menyambutnya dengan baik. Kemudian kami bertatapan, aku tersenyum ketika melihat netranya yang jernih seperti air di pegunungan.

"Iya, Baekhyun. 1 cone eskrim strawberry dan ijinkan aku untuk membeli seprai dengan foto Irene."

"CHANYEOLLL!!!"

Hahaha, benar Baekhyun. aku benar-benar keterlaluan mencintai dirimu.

**FIN**

**Note: Ngantuk, mau tidur.**

**Jangan lupaa review sayang! huehe**

**Bee61**


End file.
